The invention relates generally to driver circuits, and more specifically to driver circuits implemented in magnetic systems.
High field magnetic systems like magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, are typically located outside a shielded room. The switching elements of the magnetic systems are controlled by driver circuits generally located outside the shielded room. Typically, cables are used to connect the driver circuits to the switching elements in the magnetic system.
Isolating the signals propagated through the cables from outside to the inside of the shielded room is a major challenge in such applications. Typically, radio frequency interference is carried into the shielded room by cables that are used to control the switching elements. Such cables can also conduct noise from outside the shielded room to inside the room to very sensitive antennas and preamplifier circuits.
Preventing crosstalk between several signal channels present inside the shielded room is yet another challenge in such applications. Radio frequency interference is typically conducted from one signal channel to another signal channel within the shielded room which is undesirable.
It would therefore be desirable to design a system to isolate the interference caused by signals propagated by the driver circuit located outside the shielded room to the switching elements present inside the shielded room. In addition, it is also desirable to reduce the interference between the signal channels of the switching elements located within the shielded room.